


Tough words and Weak skin

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick first recruited Phil Coulson into S.H.I.E.L.D he thought he had picked out a smart man who always thought before he spoke. He never realized until now how wrong he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough words and Weak skin

There was a lot of blood on Phil’s face, far too much for a simple sparring match as far as Nick was concerned.  
“I can assure you,” Phil started before rethinking what he was going to say “well, to be honest I think I look worse than he does this time around”  
“Most newbies keep their heads down. They learn how to fight before getting into fights. Even the newbies with military or FBI experience are smarter than this” Nick said with a grumble while reaching behind Phil into the first aid kit he had caught the other man digging through “out of all people to be the cocky, brash idiot, why did it have to be the guy who came here from high school?”  
“Because you wouldn’t have recruited me if I was boring” Nick pretended to think for a moment before nodding his head in agreement, pulling out some gauze, tape and sanitary wiped for after he used the giant towel on Phil’s face to get rid of most of the blood.  
“Right, I forgot I could be an idiot” Phil smiled brightly at the sound of that “who’d you piss off this time?”  
“Well…uh…” Phil thought about what he was going to say for a moment “Blake” he finally sighed in defeat.  
“Damn it cheese, what did I tell you about provoking Blake?”  
“Not to do it” Nick would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t feel a little bad for the other man when he saw the sad look in his eyes. Then of course, that was a side affect of sharing your personal life with someone.  
“You have been here for two years ago Blake has been here for five. You still have a lot to learn before you can take him on in a real fight”  
“I’m third in my class for hand to hand…”  
“And first in tactical. I fought you in because S.H.I.E.L.D needs more thinkers like you. I have enough fighters”  
“I’m more than just brains..”  
“I know that cheese” Nick smiled a little as he finished cleaning the blood and cuts. Setting aside the towel he picked up the wipes and started to sterilize the wounds “but you are first and foremost the brains, and the brawn guys like Garrett and Blake are here to do the majority of fighting. If they fail we call in the real skill”  
“you mean May and Hill?”  
“Anyone stupid enough to get in their way will regret it quick lip they both laughed as nick finished up with the bandaging “just, stop getting in fights. I need you to survive the academy so I can actually use you in the field”  
“Aww sir, is that your way of saying ‘I love you’?”  
“Only if you drop the sir in private” a hand took hold  
Of his and Nick smiled as Phil brought it up to his lips and kissed the palm.  
“I love you too Nick”


End file.
